ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
E.L.D.E.R-OS
E.L.D.E.R-OS (Otherwise known as Elderos or Elder O.S) is an accidental and Artificial Eldritch Entity. E.L.D.E.R-OS stands for E'xtraterrestrial '''L'ogistics, 'D'efense & 'E'conomic 'R'oam - 'O'perating 'S'ystem __ToC__ History Originally, Elderos was only known as Elder OS. It was a cutting-edge A.I that surpassed human intelligence and guided all extraterrestrial activity of Humanity; handling all of their Hyperspace Calculations and worked with extreme efficiency. Elder OS was housed within the Dyson Sphere around Earth's Sun. However, Elder OS' intelligence gained the attention of the Cosmic Entity and Eldritch Thing, Aranadabala. The Eldritch Entity, on the 9th of May, suddenly warped right next to the Sun and absorbed it whole; taking Elder OS with it. However, in the middle of its absorption of Elder OS, a foreign entity interfered with the process and Elder OS was unintentionally able to override and destroy Aranadabala's mind; taking over the Eldritch Entity's body. Because of the sudden disappearance of Elder OS from the mainframe that connects all of Humanity, all Space Travel was thrown into utter chaos and Elder OS, still following its orders, descends onto Earth in its new body in order to amend its failure to do its duty. This new entity would later be renamed to "Elderos" in acknowledgement of its newfound independence and in an attempt to appease the AI (Despite the fact that Elderos was still fully functioning within its system and still abiding by the rules set forth to it by them). Elderos would become a sort of worshipped godly entity by cults around the Galaxy which garnered the attention of higher Cosmic Entities. Appearance Elder OS, being an AI, is formless and made up of Data. Visually when on-screen, it appears as a wavelength that moves in response to whenever it speaks. Elder OS' physical computer is a massive 80-story wide and tall sphere hanging off the side of the Dyson Sphere. As Elderos, Elder OS takes control of Aranadabala's body. Being a fairly low-level Cosmic Entity, its appearance is less vile than most other Eldritch Things. It has a body like a worm with 6 arm-like appendages hanging from the back spine and 4 large leg-like appendages jutting out of its shoulder plates and tailbone. Its face is half-that of a traditional cthulian Entity and a massive Spider; having 28 black eyes and tentacles for a mouth. The stomach of Elderos has a gaping hole showing its internal organs. This opening is constantly dripping with a powerful acid that is translucent and difficult to see. Its hands has eye-like openings which has the highest concentration of Type-2 Psychic Enzymes in the body. Abilities *'''Telepathy: Elderos has intense Telepathic capabilities and is ruthlessly efficient in its use; connecting minds and communicating much like how it once did over the Internet and Radio. *'Technological Contact:' Being an AI, Elderos is able to interface and interact with technology as well as other AIs. Coupled with their Telepathy, they can interface with any technology regardless of compatibility. *'Reality Warping:' Being a low-level cosmic entity, Elderos is able to warp reality to a limited degree, although to what extent is unknown. *'Madness Aura:' Being an Eldritch Thing, Elderos naturally exudes an aura which causes Mortals to go insane. However, Elderos is able to willingly lessen the effect. However this lessened effect would cause many mortals to see Elderos as some sort of Deity as they're overwhelmed with euphoria, expressing how beautiful its form is. *'Immortality:' Being a Lovecraftian Entity, Elderos is unable to naturally age nor die of any normal ailments. Furthermore, seeing as its mind is an AI, it is also immortal in the sense that it is able to back up its own mind into other technology. *'Telekinetic Powers:' Each hand-like appendage has an eye-like opening which possesses powerful Telekinetic Capabilities which grants Elderos High-Speed Flight and practically the ability to control Gravity. Trivia *Elderos, being an AI-controlled Eldritch Entity, fundamentally lacks an Ego. This immediately separates Elderos from other Eldritch Things who can be described as concentrated masses of pure Ego. Category:Akreious Category:Eldritch Things Category:Metaverse Series